


Beyond Darkness

by Ann_Ominous



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek Into Darkness - Fandom
Genre: AU, Angry Benedict Cumberbatch, Breastfeeding, F/F, F/M, Forced Marriage, Into Darkness - Freeform, M/M, Merperson Ariel (Disney), OC, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, bad self incert OC, khan - Freeform, space
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 00:04:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9852917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ann_Ominous/pseuds/Ann_Ominous
Summary: A small planet in deep space, well outside the reach of star fleet is saved from invasion by Khan, all alone on the USS Vengeance. The king offers Khan anything he can provide as a reward, but it's not items Khan needs, and he got his eye on the kings youngest daughter.(Bad, smut filled, AU rubbish for your enjoyment)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Get ready for some bad smutty Fanfic about Khan and a OC. Story loosely inspired by a combination of Little Mermaid, and Beauty and the Beast.

After too little sleep J’nai was shaken into the world of the awake by her sister.  
“J’nai, wake up!” She hissed. “Father needs all of us.”  
“J’nu! I just laid down.” She groaned and shooed her sister away. Why didn’t they understand how exhausted she was?  
“It’s been over 9 hours since you left to go to bed.” J’nu snapped.  
“What?” J’nai sat up and looked out the window, the sun now low in the sky as morning crept up on them. The massive, ugly box like ship still lingered in the sky, blocking most of the light.

“You’re needed soon. I know you went through a lot yesterday,” She said kindly and tucked a messy tangled lump of hair out of J’nai’s face. “But father’s been talking to the one on the other ship, the one who saved us. Father wants to present him with a reward for his acts, and has invited him down to the planet for a Ceremony of Thanks.”

“Oh.” J’nai said, and pushed her hair out of her face. A Ceremony of thanks was a rare thing, she’d only been to one in her entire life- when a woman had taken control of an airship and saved an estimated 500 lives. J’nai had been six at the time.  
“Okay, Okay. When’s the Ceremony?”  
“Tonight.” J’nu said perkily. “Father wants us to dress formally now though, so we can greet the captain of the other ship when he comes down. We need to hurry he’ll be here in a bit.” J’nai didn’t mind, she liked the formal wear enough, and if this person had saved them than she owed him thanks. 

She pulled her aching and stiff muscles out of the warmth of her bed and padded barefoot across the plush rugs of her room to her wardrobe to pick out a dress.  
“Can you send in one of the girls, to help me dress?” She asked her sister who was already at the door. She pushed the heavy doors open to let some of the servants in. 

She dressed in one of the more traditional garments, since he was an alien and likely would be new to their culture. She’d show him the best first. It was a lovely white corset like fitted top with a sweetheart bodice with long flowing blue sleeves and an A shaped blue skirt of the finest flowing fabric they had on the planet. The hem was embroidered, and the fitted top made her look bustier than usual.  
“Do you need a pad?” The servant asked.  
“Yes, I think so. Just in case.” She felt her breast, and it was indeed swollen. If her time of the trisun came now, she’d leak milk all over her dress- and it would horribly embarrassing, so the servant got her pads for her bra. 

One of them helped her detangle her hair and comb it out, using some flower oils to make it shiny and soft. It was more work this morning than it usually was, since she’d gone to bed after the battle last night with freshly washed wet hair. She liked her red hair. It was the thing that made her different from her sisters, who all had long, beautiful brown hair with a hint of yellow, like it’d been kissed by their star. 

When she was dressed, she went to the throne room to meet with her father and sisters.

The throne room was a large room of white stone and huge stained glass windows with plush seats along the sides, and at the head two thrones of equal size and shape, made of gems and the stem of sky trees, and off to the right, six smaller thrones, similar in style but much more muted. The thrones were for the current ruler and their spouse. Her eldest sister K’near would sit there one day, with her husband L’har at her right hand. 

Her father stood at the end of the hall, speaking seriously to K’near who looked as lovely as ever in pale pink, with her hair tied back and her breasts hanging gracefully in front of her. That meant mother wouldn’t be there, since only the most dominant woman in the room could expose her chest like that, if she wasn’t feeding a child. Her other sisters lingered about the hall, speaking to one another while her father held R’aja on his shoulders. He loved that little boy so deeply, and why not? R’aja had a kindness in him you didn’t see in most children his age. Now, danger gon he was smiling and looking around the room at his aunt's, probably enjoying the view from his grandpa’s shoulders.

When J’nai got across the room, the little boy smiled and waved.  
“Aunty!” He called and reached for her.  
“Alright, Little one.” Her father chuckled and lifted off of his shoulders to set in her arms.  
“Ah, our family's protector his here!” K’near teased lightly.  
“Yes yes, you can all relax now.” She said with an air of false bravado as she rested R’aja on her hip.  
“Aunty you saved us?” He asked.  
“Yes, sweet boy. And you’re mother didn’t help at all.” She teased, making him giggle and look sideways at his mom, who chuckled. She in fact had probably kept them safer than J,nai had with her ground to air missiles taking out most of the enemy scouting ship who’d gotten too close.  
She wanted to know how many people they’d lost, but with R’aja here, it wasn’t the time to ask.  
“Did you see J’nu on your way in?” Her father asked.  
“No, she woke me up though, so she’ll be here soon.”  
“Good. He’s about to land.” He gestured to the courtyard just outside the stained windows. J’nai had questions, though she didn’t dare ask them now. 

Still sore from her fight yesterday, she looked down at her nephew.  
“Are you strong today?” She asked him.  
“Yes!”  
“Good boy.” She set him down and crouched in front of him. “Go stand with your mother, and make sure to smile and say thank you to our new guest, okay?”  
“Mommy already told me what to say.” He pouted and turned to go stand with K’near who didn’t pick him up but did hold his hand when he reached for it.  
“K’near..” She asked in hushed tones so R’aja wouldn’t hear. “What do we know of this other alien?”  
“We know he’s very much like us. The differences seem to be minute, at least physically.”

J’nu ran into the room than, panting and waving towards the door. “He’s here! I saw his odd scout ship through the window!” She pointed behind her to the windows lining the hall she’d just run in from.  
“Come along.” Her father called, and they all filed out into the courtyard, where the ship was just beginning to center itself over the large round stone platform and gently touch down. 

It was so foreign. Whereas the airships they had were largely round, and white or silver, this thing was flat, and black with a curved roof.

Her father stood just to the side of the door to welcome the hero, and they lined up in order of age just behind him so the stranger would pass in front of them. It took a moment before the door folded open from the top, to create a ramp. 

And just like that, there he was. Soft gasps from her siblings, and even her father as he stepped down out of the ship. He was huge! He was easily a whole head taller than her father, who was the tallest person she knew. There was a moment of silence as they looked at him, and him them. 

He looked as surprised by their height as they did his, than his eyes lingered on K’near, looking even more surprised, and his eyes glancing down to her chest and then to her father again. He looked like them, except larger. He had a broad chest, pale skin and dark hair.  
“King R’nal.” He greeted, voice deep, and slightly accented. The translators in their ears were working well, it would seem. “We spoke on the Com. Thank you for having me.” He raised his hand and held it out to her father. They all stared at it.  
“My apologies.” He bent over than, than stood up and looked around.  
“Welcome, Khan.” Her father said good naturedly. “Is that a custom of respect where you come from?” He asked. Khan nodded, looked politely relieved.  
“Well than,” Her father stuck his hand out for a moment before bending over as well. Khan gave a tight smile.  
“Allow me to introduce you to my family. This is my eldest daughter K’near, and her son R’aja.”  
K’near held a hand over her chest and nodded to him, the most respect a leader could pay. R’aja, however copied his grandpa and held a hand out for a moment and bent over.  
“Oh, haha! He’s a cheeky little tyke.” Her father laughed and gestured to the others. “And these are my other daughters, eldest to youngest, we’ve got J’nal, J’nu, J’mal, J’kai, and J’nai.” As he said each of their names, they placed a hand over their hearts and nodded to him. He nodded back, stiffly. 

“A pleasure to meet you all.” He gave them a passing smile before turning back to J’nai’s father.

“You have my thanks, and the thanks of my family, and all of my people. My wife would be here, if she could and she sends her thanks as well. Come, you must be hungry.” He gestured towards the hall and they started towards it. 

“Thank you.” He walked with the King.  
“Father-” K’near started, causing the two men to stop.  
“Ah yes, yes. Go, you’ve much to do today, before the Ceremony of Thanks this evening. I’ll show our guest around-”  
“Actually, Father you’re needed in the Com Room, we’ve got to organize the relief effort for the north, they got hit the worst.” She said firmly.  
“I see. Well than, Khan I’ll bestow the honor of my daughter showing you around.” He paused and looked them over. Each of her sisters tensed up at the idea of being alone with this giant man who kept shooting looks at K’near’s breasts. He looked so much like their species, he was only a bit bigger- but they were all afraid. J’nai was as well, but she was more curious than afraid so...  
“I’d be honored to do it.” J’nai said, stepping forward. She noted the looks of relief on her sister’s faces.  
“Ah! J’nai, my strong girl. Thank you.” Her father patted her shoulder. “J’nai is the warrior of my girls. She fought off dozens of those other ones, all alone, last night. She’s a skilled shooter, and an even more skilled swordswoman. Without her, I shudder to think what would have happened to my other daughters, and my grandson.” He bragged proudly, as he did with all his daughters and kissed her forehead, a sign of love and respect from one's superior. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Khan half bent over- then stopped and jerked back to position and nodded his head.  
“Thank you, father.” She gave his arm an affectionate pat. “Now, go- you’re needed.” He nodded, and stepped around them with K’near at his heels. As K’near jogged past- Khan’s eyes landed on her bouncing breasts and he stared until K’near was out of view. The others scattered, and soon J’nai was left alone with a giant alien man.  
“I’m sorry.” He blinked and shook his head, and looked back to J’nai. “Women on earth…” He shook his head.  
“They don’t have breasts?” She asked, frowning thoughtfully. That was interesting. “ I thought you’re kind were very like our own. How do they feed their babies?”  
“No, no- they do have breasts but it’s not the custom to expose them casually, at least- where I’m from.” He admitted.  
“So there are people on your planet who do expose their breasts?” She asked.  
“Yes, there are places where it’s very warm and the women go topless all the time, but those are less populated areas that often adopted the custom when their countries lived in poverty many, many years ago. Is it… very common here for a woman to wear such garments?”  
“Only the most dominate woman can expose her breasts, if she’s not feeding a child. Since my mother is in the north, it’s K’near. And even then, usually only at formal events.” She shrugged, thinking it terribly boring.  
“Must be hard for the men to focus at formal events then.” He said, with a little chuckle and smile.  
“Why would that be?” she asked, frowning thoughtfully.  
“Because- Well because there would usually be a topless woman at the formal event, yes?”  
“Yes. Why is that distracting?” She asked as they walked down the marble halls.  
“I’m afraid that, my people don’t see breasts often. It would be like a man walking around with his genitals out.”  
“Oh!” She frowned. “I don’t understand.” She admitted. “Are breasts on your planet sexual organs?” She was enjoying learning about his strange home.  
“Well, Sort of. They’re… No more than hands, or lips, I suppose.”  
“Oh, so it’s not like a man with his genitals out at all- unless, do men there produce milk from their genitals to feed babies?” She asked, horrified at the very thought.  
“No! No. You’re men here- they have- external genitals?”  
“Oh yes.” She smiled and nodded.  
“I’m sorry, we don’t talk about sex as openly as you seem too. For the most part, it would seem our species are very similar, with our differences being in custom rather than biology.”  
“Yes, it seems so- except for the size. You’re kind seems much bigger… or, are you above average size?”  
“A bit, but not much. Is… Is your father average height?” He asked, noting a servant boy as he walked past.  
“Oh goodness no, he’s much taller.”  
“Ah.” He nodded and smiled. “Well, you’ve got beautiful architecture. This castle is lovely.”  
“It is, isn’t it? The builder died a good many years ago, but she was very talented. The dining hall is this way.” She gestured to a tall set of doors. Luckily, Khan was not so much taller than them that he hit his head on door frames, in the castle anyway. A commoners home would be too short for him. 

The servants had started setting out a meal for them. The dishes were largely her father's favorite, Tall stacks of cooked roots with sweet thick stews and savory cakes filled with meat from the sea. She liked this all well enough, but her favorite was not there, since the cook had thought it would be the guest and her father. That was fine. 

They were seated, and- Khan did a strange thing, he stood behind her chair, and when she sat down he pushed towards the table.  
“How odd, is that a custom of yours too?” She asked.  
“Yes, in polite company it’s common. “ He agreed and took a seat across from her.  
“Well, you’re all very kind to one another.” She said and sat back a bit for the servants to dish up their foods. For Khan, the cook had cleverly set out several small dish’s, each one containing just a bite of one of his specialties. 

“That’s so you can pick which ones you like most so you can have more, without having a full plate of something you don’t like.” She explained.  
“Oh! That’s very clever, thank you very much.” He removed a small device from his pocket, some sort of com- and scanned each food with a blue light.  
“Is that a particle reader?” She asked curiously.  
“A scanner, yes. IT tells me the chemical compounds of the food. I’m just making sure it's nothing deadly to my kind.” He seemed to find all was well, because he began tasting everything, and eventually settled on the roasted bird with dried fruit gravy on it.  
“It’s very good, thank you.” He took another bite.  
“Thank the chef.” She said and gestured to the man to the side of the table in a green apron. Khan thanked him, and gave her an odd look.  
“So tell me, how does the throne work here? Who will become king when your father steps down?”  
“Oh, My sister. She’ll be queen. Than her son will be king, than his child will be king or queen.” She explained. He raised a brow and nodded.  
“When there were still kings and queens on my planet, we had little technology, and there usually could only be a king. If a girl was the only child she had to marry and he would be king. It took us some time to unlearn our bias ways. In that way, your civilization seems advanced. You certainly seem to have advanced technology. Why do you not have space travel?” 

 

“Oh!” She wiped her mouth neatly and set the napkin down.  
“We believe that, if god had wanted us in space, she wouldn’t have made it inhospitable to us.” She shrugged and poked at her food. “I’m curious, My father said you were the one who saved us- but you have a ship, a large one if it was able to disarm the one attacking us- so - where is your… oh I’m sorry I don’t know the word- we would call it a team? On the ship with you. Were you the only leader?”

“Ah, we call it a crew, actually but it’s not very different from a team. Though I was alone on my ship.” He nodded and sat a little straighter. “My mission of exploration was… dangerous. Life is precious on Earth, so when we go on exploratory missions like this, we put as few human lives at risk as possible. My ship can be piloted by one person, and the computer can keep it safely in orbit around your planet. It could hold a large crew, but given the nature of my mission, it was given only to me.” 

“You must be fantastic, if they intrusted such a valuable thing to you alone.” she said in awe.  
“It was an honor.” He agreed.  
“Which reminds me! What will you ask my father for at the ceremony this evening?” She asked, leaning forward and biting her lip.  
“I’m not sure yet. Would you mind telling me what would be appropriate?” He asked. “I don’t know your customs.” He reminded her.  
“You saved our whole world!” She said earnestly. “You could ask for anything, and you would get it. You could ask for a whole country and you’d likely get it.” She laughed. That made him smirk. 

Not a smile, a pleased smirk.  
“You’re father is very kind.”  
“He is.” She agreed. “May I ask…” She looked around the dining hall and gestured for the servant to leave them alone. “How does your ship work?” She asked when they were alone.

“Curious, are you?” He gave a little smile and leaned back in his seat. “That’s a difficult one to answer. I had to take classes for years before I fully understood it.” He explained. “I hardly think I could in one day explain it” He admitted. “But basically, we’ve got a fusion engine that shoots energy behind us, propelling us through space in a airtight pressurized steel ship.”  
“Fusion? What sort of energy is that? Here we use the energy called Dying Star, it’s when we split a nucleus in two, to generate energy and heat-”  
“We call that fission.” He said, surprised. “It’s basicly the same thing we do, though we’ve found if done in-” And just like he was launched into a detailed explanation of how the starship worked. 

“So, these missions, where you travel to unknown worlds to explore, they can last… years? How on earth to you store enough food and water to survive that long? Water is so heavy you must use a lot of fuel to get off your planet…” She mused aloud.  
“We’ve got an amazing thing called a replicator. It’s programed in with foods, and dishes and you can simply select which you want and it.. sort of clones it, for us- making unlimited copies, including water.

The sat there for nearly an hour when a servant walked in. She cut him off so the servant wouldn’t hear them speaking of space travel by saying. “Yes well!” And grinning. “We use the energy of our star for most things! We find it very effective. Come, shall I continue the tour? Have you had enough to eat?” He seemed to pick up on her slight panic at the idea of someone knowing they were discussing how space ships worked.  
“Yes, I don't think I’ve eaten this well in years.” He stood up and followed her out of the room while the Servants cleaned up.  
“Thank you, for the excellent meal.” She said to the cook. “And for your hard work.” She added to the staff cleaning up the dishes.  
“It’s a good thing you came today.” She mused, and looked over her shoulder.  
“Why is that?”  
“The next two turns are holy days, where the servants aren’t to work.” She explained. “Do you have such things on your planet?”  
“We used too, but soon that faded. We don’t have servants anymore, but most people work five days a week and take two days off.”  
“Oh! Yes, we do that here- only, how long is a week?”  
“Five days.”  
“And how long is a day to you?”  
“24 hours.”  
“And how long is an hour?” She asked, frowning.  
“It’s- well, it takes our planet one day to turn around the sun, and an hour is… about how long we were having lunch. What measurements of time do you have?” He asked and pulled out his com. She stepped up to the next painting they were about to pass and tapped it so it would reveal the display screen. She showed him a chart of their times, and he showed her a chart of his.  
“Oh! You work your workers too hard.” She said firmly when she understood how often the average person got a day off.  
“Oh? and how long is your work week?”  
“We have 10 turns in a week, a turn is- about a earth day it seems, about 20...oh, 30 hours. We work three days, have two off, and work three, have two off.” She explained. “Well, the working class do. We don’t have official days off as leaders. Our work is never done, and since we live in luxury we must work hard to earn it, and we get much daily time to rest.”  
“I see. That does seem like a nice schedule.” He agreed. She lead him to the garden next, at the center of the castle in the vast courtyard.  
“You could ask my father for food.” She offered. “You could program it into your replicator, and have it whenever you want.” She said, recalling how he spoke of it while explaining how the ship worked.  
“Perhaps.” He looked her up and down, eyes lingering on her hips and chest.  
“Or, you could ask for something more substantial, like… torpedoes, or missiles.”  
“I’m not fond of torpedos.” He said a little too firmly. She gulped and nodded and continued to lead the way, feeling his eyes on her as she go. It made the hair on her neck stand up. This man made her uncomfortable with the way he looked at her, but maybe it was just an earth thing?

“You could ask for land? You could live here, rule a small nation?” She shrugged and looked back at him.  
“I’m afraid I can’t stay.” He assured her. “My mission is vital. However, that is a kind offer, though... “ He looked out over the horizon, and smiled. “This place is beautiful. Mountains aren’t that color of pink where I come from, unless the lighting is just right.  
“Oh! What color are they?”  
“White, and green and silvery greys.”  
“White?” She asked, curiously.  
“Yes, from the snow on the tops. It gets cold the higher up you get on earth.”  
“What’s snow?”  
“Partial frozen water.” He showed her a picture of it on his com.  
“Oh! That’s so odd! We don’t have that here, just the leaf’s of the Nida tree, which are pink and make everything look pinkish.”  
“Yes, I see here your planet’s average temperature is warmer than mine.” He noted and nodded. “It explains how women can frequently go topless.” He smirked.  
“Does it get that cold?” she asked, frowning.  
“Yes, the temperature drops so low that exposed body parts turn black and fall off. We call it frostbite.” He watched the horror dance over her face.  
“Awful.” She shuddered. “But… the land is so beautiful.” She looked at the picture again. “The whole planet is like that?”  
“No, only high places and very cold places during the cold season, winter. We have places nearer the sun that are warm, like here.”  
“And you’re from the cold part?”  
“Coldish,” he agreed. 

She was just about to ask him another question when her sister, K’near wondered up.  
“Hello, Khan, J,nai. It’s good to see you. We’ve come to a pausing point in our work. If you’re alright with it, I can take over from here. Father will join shortly and cover some of the wonderful things we have to offer.”  
“Of course, thank you. J’nai has been a delight.” He said, eyes locked on her face. It was clear he was trying not to look at her chest.  
“On earth, women don’t expose their breasts, sister.” J’nai said. “He’s simply not used to seeing them.” She smiled.  
“Oh! Well, I’m sure an intelligent being such as yourself will quickly grow accustomed to it.” She said carefully.  
“Perhaps-” Khan started, and from his Tone J’nai knew what he would say.  
“Perhaps it will take some time!” She spoke over him, trying to help him out. “I’ve explained to him how the dominate woman is the only one to show her breasts, and how asking her to cover them, is like asking her to show submission to you, and to do so to the next queen would be a horribly offensive thing to say.” She said this all very fast. “He is still learning our ways, however- dear sister.” She took her Sisters left hand in both of hers and kissed the inside bend of her elbow, a submissive sign of affection, love, and respect. 

K’near softened and nodded. “Thank you, strong one for showing him the castle.” She kissed J’nai on the top of her head, a gesture that from your dominate, meant the same thing. Affection, love and respect. “We’ll both see you at dinner and the Ceremony tonight.”  
“Yes. I look forward to it. It was a pleasure to spend the morning and afternoon with you.” She said to Khan, and in good humor held her hand out for a second before bending over in front of him. 

He chuckled, and she left him with her sister. 

\----------------------

The rest of her day before the Ceremony was spent with her other sisters, organizing the relief effort and the evacuation of people who lived in damaged areas. She worked diligently to place people with cultures they were familiar with, so none would feel to isolated while her sisters figured out how to fastest get food to each location, and how to begin rebuilding. 

The Ceremony was after dinner, which was a long affair where in J’nai barely spoke to Khan again except to greet him, which wasn’t bad as far as she was concerned. When they went to take their seats she paused behind his chair next to her father and pushed it in when he sat down. He looked over his shoulder at her, frowning curiously. She grinned cheekily at him, and went to sit next to her sister near the other end of the table. She liked him enough, but he made her deeply uncomfortable with the way he looked at her, and over her. 

At this point, she was exhausted. She was tired, and this tight formal dress was squeezing her chest, which was leaking, and her pads were filling up. She felt board, and sticky. All she wanted was to go to sleep again. 

When the dinner was blissfully done, they made their way to the throne room. Many members of the court where there, waiting in their respective seats as the royal family entered. The back of the throne on the right was lite up with a screen displaying her mother’s face as she wait. Because her mother was not here in person, it met that K’near was still the dominant woman present and wouldn’t have to change. Honestly, J’nai was grateful for being the youngest, it met she could wear pads while she leaked, whereas her sister, had to go milk herself occasionally to prevent dripping. 

When everyone was there, her father instructed Khan to stand on ground in front of the throne. The court took their seats in the viewing area, and one by one, each of the royal family, starting with her Father, and ending with her- stepped in front of Khan, in a line and covered their hearts, nodded their heads and said “Many thanks, from myself and god, for all you’ve done.” When her father finished, he took a seat in his throne, and her mother did the salute and said the words from her screen. Khan had to turn to face her, and he nodded properly in response and turned back around, his back to the king and queen now to start accepting thanks from all of the sisters. Her father watched with a smile, but he sat so stiffly, J’nai noticed right away, and frowned at him. He caught her eye and shook his head minutely. 

Each one would salute, say the words, than walk around him in a wide circle to take their seat in the smaller thrones to the left of the larger ones. Finally, when it was her turn J’nai stood in front of Khan, covered her heart, and said “Many thanks, from myself and God for all that you’ve done.” And noded. His eyes burrowed into hers, as she let her hand drop and did the walk to her chair. When she was seated, Khan turned to face the King and queen. 

“Father doesn’t like him.” J’mal whispered in J’nai’s ear. “Apparently, he spoke heavily of his weapons, how how they could destroy whole worlds with one attack, so a little ship was easy.” She hissed. That made J’nai frown. Was he threatening them? Was he a bigger risk to their home than the others? Surely not... 

“For saving our world, and promising to take that ship far from our planet-” That must’ve happened when she was working, J’nai thought- “I, King R’nal grant you any reward you could ask for, that is in my power to grant. Have you had enough time to decide what you want, Khan?” He asked.  
“I have, King R’nal.” He said politely. His posture was so straight- did all humans stand like that, J’nai wondered.  
“Than what is it you want, hero?” Her father asked pleased smile on his face, thrilled to pay off their debts. Though there was a strange tightness in his eyes the likes of which she’d not seen before. 

There was a pause where Khan looked right at J’nai, smirked and looked back to her father, his voice dropping ever so slightly in tone, he said..

“Your daughter, J’nai.” 

Silence fell across the room. The smile vanished off her father’s face as if it had never been there.


	2. Into Space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> J'nai must make a decision that will forever change her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

J’nai’s heart raced and she felt light headed. Surely not- surely her father would quote scripture at him, that a person was not a possession, a person wasn’t a thing to be given as reward!! The court burst into whispers, and hisses of anger. R’aja cried out.   
“NO!” From his mother's lap. Khan turned to look at him, brow raised. Her sisters all turned to her, curiously.   
“What did he do to you today?” J’mal hissed.   
“Nothing, we just spoke about one another's cultures…” She whispered back.   
“I read about his world on the com- he linked his ships database, including history of his planet with ours so we could learn about it… and his kind, humans, used to sell other humans as slaves. I shouldn’t be surprised.”  
“Absolutely not.” Came one clear voice- the strong blessed voice of her mother. Thank god for her. 

“I was told I could ask for any reward.” He said in return. “For saving your whole world.”   
“My husband promised to grant you any THING you wanted. My daughter is not an item to be sold or bartered. It’s against our-”  
“Dear.” The king said, cutting her off. “I believe we misunderstand his intentions. He seeks a marriage with her, is that right?” He asked Khan. 

“Yes, but she would have to come with me. I cannot stay here.”   
“And you want her to break another law of our faith by having her leave the planet?!” Her mother yelled.   
“Dear.” Her father held his hand up.   
“Allow us a moment to deliberate.” He said to Khan and stood. “It will be just a moment.” He waved to J’nai to come with him, and she did, jumping to her feet and racing after her father as he stepped out of the room. K’near jumped up, and came with them, leaving R’aja with his aunts. 

When they got to the back room, her father called her mother from the screen in there. She looked just as livid when her face appeared.   
“J’nai, You spent a few hours with this man today, do you wish this?” Her father asked.   
“No, father. He frightens me, honestly.” She admitted, ashamed of her fear. He sighed deeply and half fell into his seat.   
“Than there is no question!” Her mother insisted.   
“There is still a significant question!” Her father insisted and held his hand up, pleading with his wife to be quiet.   
“Mother…” K’near started. “During our tour, and during dinner he made subtle threats that he could destroy our world if he wanted too. He must have known we’d never give him a person as one would an object, even as a reward for saving our world. Why else would he make those threats? The message is clear. We give him whom he wants, or he kills us all.” 

J’nai gasphed.   
“Than I will go.” 

Silence, as everyone looked around at one another.   
“If we do this, we go against god in two ways.” Her mother reminded him.   
“I know.” He sighed and buried his face in his hands. “I don’t want to do this, dear.”   
“Than we fight.”   
“We couldn’t fight the other ship, and his is more powerful. How can we fight him?” He snapped. K’near was shaking, J’nai saw. But not with fear. With anger.

 

“The first, and most important teaching of our god is that life is precious, and that we protect our families at all costs, and the first teaching for the first queen was to protect your people at all costs. All costs, mother. God will forgive me for leaving the planet if it means protecting my people. It’s my job, as their princess, and it isn’t as if I’m the only one. They’ve still got five.” She assured them, though she couldn’t hold back her tears as they stung her eyes. Her chest tightened as she imagined leaving her family for good.

“She’s right.” Her mother said, eyes glowing bright with anger, while her father wept into his hands. J’nai comforted him by wrapping her arms around his broad shoulders, while he brought himself to a state of calm.   
“I’m coming back.” Her mother said after her father had finished drying his eyes. “I want to see my child before she’s taken from me. Tell him they cannot leave until morning.” She instructed.   
“Wait! K’near said, holding her hand up as an idea struck her.   
“If we let him threaten us like this, won’t we appear weak?” She asked, voice almost excited for any reason to say no.   
“No one else knows of his threat.” The king said. “Which is for the best. If they knew…” He sighed. “But what’s worse? Disobeying god's will by treating my daughter like an item to be bartered? At least in their eyes? They’ll not know about the threat so they won't know it’s her sacrifice.”

“Tell them I’ve fallen for him. Tell them it’s my choice to go, and that’ll keep you clear in their eyes- and.. .as for leaving planet, remind them that God puts showing thanks and paying debts directly in her third teaching, while the bit about going only where the land supports your life is in her like… 12th teaching- so she clearly values this above all else…” J’nai said with a firm nod. Her father, mother and sister stared at her.

“That’ll work.” Her father reluctantly got to his feet. “Come along, dry your eyes my strong one. We need to look happy.” She nodded, and pinched her cheeks to look like she was blushing, forced a smile on her face and swept out of the back room. 

She was nearly across the throne room when she had an idea. She dashed over to Khan, who looked at her puzzledly, clearly expecting her father to properly hand her over first. She used the fact that she was on the raised throne platform, at eye level with him- to kiss him on the cheek, in front of the court, and everyone. She flashed him her best smile, and quickly dashed over to her small throne while he looked confused. Her father had crafted a diplomatic expression, as had her mother and sister. They all looked, pleased. Not thrilled, but pleased enough.

When the King sat, the room went quiet.   
“It would seem, when my daughter gave you the tour this morning, you saw what the strong lovely young woman she is. And she seems to have taken a fondness for you. She has agreed to your offer, and in light of our gods Third teaching, of showing thanks, and paying our debts, well above the 9th Teaching, we believe god will allow her travel with you into space, and that it will not damage her soul. So, Khan, My daughter grants you, your wish.” He declared, to the surprise of the court, and her sisters, who only barely managed not to look horrified. R’aja on the other hand openly sobbed and cried out against it. 

The members of the court seemed pleased enough with the outcome, they didn’t debate, they stood, and nodded and slapped their shoulders to show their approval. Khan smiled and bowed his head. 

 

“Thank you.” He grinned at the King. “ I’d like to leave as soon as possible, King R’nal. So I can continue my work, and get this ship away from your planet before it’s presence causes damage to your atomosphere.” He explained. 

“The end of the quarter, than.” The king declared. 

“I’m afraid I can’t wait that long.” The king looked intensely at him.  
“Tomorrow evening than. My daughter needs time to say goodbye to her family, and pack her favorite things.”   
“Tomorrow, than.” Khan half bowed again. The king stood, and the screen with her mother's face went blank. She knew her mother would be here by morning- and she was glad for it. Glad to feel the warm embrace of the woman who gave her life. The royal family trickled out of the side door, youngest to oldest. When they were out of sight of the court, she was embraced by her sisters, and R’aja, who threw his arms around her legs and shrieked.   
“R’aja!” She scolded, and picked him up. “I love you, don’t you love me?” She asked. It took him a few long moments to calm down, but when he did he nodded.   
“Didn’t you hear your Grandfather? I’m happy to go. I wish I had more time, and I will miss you but I will be happy. Since you love me, you should be happy I’m happy.” she told him, which made him frown and look down at his chubby hands in confusion.   
“But Aunty!” He cried   
“I’ll see you again. He’s got a ship, I’m sure I’ll come back and visit.” She assured them. There was a knock at the door to the throne room. Frowning, Her sister K’near opened , and there stood Khan.   
“I’m sorry, I’m not sure where you’d like me to go for now.” He explained.   
“Wait a moment-” J’nai weaved through the crowd of her sisters and father and approached Khan, R’aja on her hip.   
“Khan, Please tell my nephew this isn’t goodbye forever. You’ve got a star ship, I’m sure I’ll be able to visit here again, right?” She asked, as if it were obvious, but she was desperately pleading.   
“Of course, little one!” His posture changed and he smiled at the little boy. “She’s going to live with me, and go on adventures, but she’ll come home to visit you! With presents from abroad. I promise.”   
“Really?” R’aja asked doubtfully.   
“Really. I swear on my god.”   
“that’s not how you do it, swear on the real god!” R’aja pointed at him forcefully.   
“Oh! Well, I’m afraid I don’t know how. Will you show me? Than I will.”   
“You hold your hand like this!” R’aja put his hand on his heart. “And say “I swear on God the Mother that I’ll bring aunty home to visit!”   
“Okay.” Khan mimicked the boys gesture and said “I swear, on God the Mother that I’ll bring J’nai home to visit, at least twice a year.” He removed his hand, and smiled. “How was that?” The little boy looked at him skeptically, but eventually nodded.   
“Okay.” But all the same, he buried his head in J’nai’s shoulder, and cried more.   
“Thank you.” She said to Khan, and kissed his cheek again since he was already half bent over. He looked at her a little surprised.   
“Here, that’s a display of affection.” She explained, wondering if it was different on earth.   
“It’s the same on earth.” His face softened a bit and smiled at her. His smile made shivers crawl up her back. She turned away from him, to her family, and the servants waiting to assist with anything sitting by the door.   
“Please show Khan to a fitting guest room.” She asked, and the servant boy nodded.   
“I’ll see you in the morning.” She told Khan, and smiled fondly at him, though the minuted the door shut, her face fell. 

K’near took R’aja from her- and he screamed- and carried him from the room.   
“are you really okay?” J’mal asked right away, her other sisters staring at her.   
“Yes!” She flushed and bit her lip. “This is thrilling, isn’t it? He’s so… handsome.” She looked at the closed door as if she could see him through it. There were murmurs of agreement, but they still seemed worried. “I’ve always wondered what it was like out there, and now I’ll know! And- honestly, I like him! He’s very strong, and brave isn’t he?” They looked suspicious, but seemed to buy it and gave in. 

“We’ll help you pack.” They promised. 

 

“Thank you.” She hugged each of them, and they left the room for the hallway- when they were alone, her father pulled her into a hug.   
“You’re still protecting them.” He sighed.   
“I love them. They need to think this is a good thing for me.” She took a deep breath to stop herself from sobbing again.   
“Alright, it’s late, let’s get some rest and you can pack in the morning. 

She did just that. But as she lay in bed, her door creaked open and in ran R’aja, who crawled into bed with her. “Can I sleep with you, Aunty?” He asked, tears in his eyes.   
“Of course.” She reached for a thin night shirt and pulled it on before allowing him to join her. Not long after, she felt each of her sisters crawl into bed with her, wanting to spend as much time together as possible before she would be leaving for a long time, potentially for good. 

When she woke up in the early morning, it was to find her father dozing in the chair by her wardrobe watching over her, and their other daughters together for the last time. The whole day was agony. Each time she did something she wondered if it would be the last time. Her mother arrived mid morning and they hugged for so long she wondered if the taller woman would ever let go. 

Packing wasn’t a big an affiar as she’d thought it would be. On ships they had beds and furniture. All she needed was special things.   
“Don’t forget the necklace I made you!” R’aja insisted.   
“Of course not!” J’nai gave an over the top gasp and clutched it. “I would never!” She said, as if she were insulted by the very idea. That made the little boy laugh, while he curled up in his Grandmother’s lap. 

Her sister J’nal padded into the room as they were sitting on the bed eating lunch. J’nai was barely eating hers, her stomach was tight from the nerves and stress of her whole style of life changing. She’d be in a completely foreign place without any of the comforts of home she was used too, and while she knew she should enjoy this second to last meal, she was too nervous. 

J’nal sat down next to her and presented her with a lovely white stone box, so smooth to the touch that it felt like glass. It had a simple hinge and opened smoothly. Inside, were a series of oddball little objects, that with further inspection she could see that each had the style of one of her sisters.   
“Tokens, from each of us.” J’nal said, and kissed her youngest sister on the crown of her head. “We each put something in, for you.”   
First, was a beautiful dagger made by K’near. It had the folded metal blade that was the most effective, sharp and long lasting with elegant stones worked into the metal handle. It was a smooth elegant piece, blade and handle made of one solid piece of metal, in K’near’s typical fashion.   
“In case he’s not as decent as he seems.” She said with a tense smile. “I was going to save it for your birthday, but you had to go and marry an alien.” She teased lightly, which made her laugh. Next was a speciality folding pistol that, when folded up looked like a lovely pendant of their star, with a yellow gem for it’s face, made by J’nal.

“Just incase you meet some unsavory sorts, you can be armed without being rude. Just press the gem down with your thumb and it’ll unfold. IT’s charged by body heat, so the longer you wear it the safer you are.” J’nal explained. J’nai hugged her sister and kissed the inside bend of her elbow. “Thank you sister.”   
Next, was a rare pink gem that was exceedingly hard to find on her planet. J’nai recognized it at once, it was a stone that, when held by a living person would produce enough heat to warm a three foot radius around them, without burning the holder, it also produced a good bit of light.   
“So you’re never cold, or in darkness” J’nu Said.   
J’mal, had gotten her a small paper book- a rare thing these days- with tons of pictures of their home in it. Pictures of her family, and the places they’ve traveled on this beautiful planet. 

Benneth it, was a small jar, filled with the pink leafs of the Nida tree. Sealed tight, and carefully dried from J’kai. “So you’ll always have a part of home with you.” She said with a cheeky smile at the absurd sappyness of the gift. “I’m sorry it’s not as useful as the others, but in a pinch you could always poison someone with it.” She admitted nervously. 

J’nai hugged each of her sisters, and thanked them for the wonderful gifts. She even put R’aja’s necklace in the box with the other treasures, and packed it neatly in her main carved wooden trunk. Her father and Mother presented her with a holy copy of the Teachings of God, with gems on the cover, made from paper taken from the Nida tree, was the only way to make a proper tomb for God’s teachings.   
“Thank you.” She showed them both thanks with kiss’s to the inner elbow, and hughes. She was mostly done packing well before dinner, so they spent the evening in the garden, bathed in the warmth of their star, the most valued gift from god.

She was so relaxed as she lay in the plush light blue grass, that the little background noises of the castle felt like a distant thing. Her sisters lay with her, or around her. each of them were unused to doing so little, each of them having responsibilities and work to do- they weren’t used to laying around- but this was a teaching of god, that if a family member were to leave for a long time, or forever that they should spend their final days in the company of their family, relaxing before their journey. 

So, when her father got up, and walked down the path, she heard it loud and clear. She let her eyes slide open and rolled her head to watch him go. He was walking off towards Khan, who stood by the entrance to the castle, smiling politely. Her father’s back was stiff as he walked towards him. 

She sat up, and looked around at her family, they were all asleep. Carefully, she untangled herself from her sister’s arms and crept over them. J’mal and K’near woke to look at her curiously.   
“Pee break.” She muttered, getting understanding nods from them as they lay back down. 

She padded after them at a distance, being careful to avoid being seen while they moving through the garden to the side and down a long set of steps that lead to the lower garden. She couldn’t quite hear them yet, so she walked on the other side of the tall hedges. 

“-er?” She heard her father say.   
“Because I’ve got all I need that you can give, except for companionship. Mine is a lonely mission. It’s been a long while since i’ve been around other people.” Khan answered.   
“Ah, and I suppose companionship is all you want from my daughter, than?” Her father lead him the long way around the garden. 

“You’re an intelligent man, so I won’t lie to you. J’nai’s a beautiful girl, and I look forward to making love to her, if she’ll have me.” He said it very matter of factly. J’nai was so startled by how easily he admitted to it that she tripped and hit the ground with a thud and a breathed grunt of pain. There was a loud rustling, and the shrubs parted. Khan held them open and stepped through, while her father looked aghast through the opening. 

“J’nai,” He said pleasantly and lifted her off the ground with such easy it frightened her. “Are you hurt?” He asked, knowing smirk playing at his lips. 

“No, it was just a stumble.” She really was okay, but the shock of hearing him just admit the real reason for his interest in her like that- She gulped, and took a step back. “Thank you, I’m sorry I shouldn’t have been eavesdropping like that.” She flushed. 

“I suppose not, but we ought not to have been talking about you.” He stood a little straighter and looked over her, clever light eyes taking in her posture and expression.  
“Did what I said startle you? Surely when I told the court, you knew that at least part of my intentions were sexual…” He frowned and looked concerned. 

“I… I guess I did.” She admitted, and gulped hard.   
“I suppose it’s different knowing it, rather than wondering. Hearing it means you can’t pretend otherwise. But don’t misunderstand, I enjoy your company, and want more than just sex from you, J’nai. I’ll let you get back to your family.” He paused before walking away and kissed her cheek.

She’d been kissed on the cheek before, even by romantic partners, but never had she felt so small when they kissed her. He had to bend over a little and, as he did he never broke eye contact, and he cupped her other cheek as he did- his hand calloused and rough against her skin. 

She watched him walk away before going around the hedge to her father, whom stood there waiting patiently.   
“Will you be okay?” He asked right away, he didn’t even bother scolding her for eavesdropping.   
“Yes.” She held her head a little higher. He looked doubtful. “Father, I know you worry but there’s no need. He’s… I’m curious about him, and I must say the idea of marrying him isn't a bad one.” She looked in his direction. “He’s good looking, and strong.” Sex wasn’t something she wanted to speak to her father about, but she needed to assure him that she wasn’t going to do anything she didn’t want too. “It seems he wants nothing of me that I don’t want of him.” She finally said, blushing bright red, before turning and walking away from her father, looking at least a little relieved. 

In truth, her heart raced at the idea. He was so much taller than her, would they even fit one another? What if human’s had penis’s that were… odd, or shaped wrong? Would he kill her if she turned out to be un able to have sex with him? She didn’t know that he was so ruthless, but he was ruthless enough to threaten her father, however subtly to get what he wanted... Fear spiked in her for a moment, and it ended when she got back to the grassy center of the garden where her sisters, mother and nephew slept. It was worth it to die if they were safe. And maybe, she could teach him about her people, make him love them as she did, and then he wouldn’t want to hurt them.

But, she hoped above all else that she would fall in love with him, and he her. They could be happy together, exploring space and going on great adventures, learning about different places and helping people as he’d helped them. 

She sat in the grass next to K’near, and her mother and watched them doze. She could have a nap, but she was so content watching her family, and committing their faces to memory. Sure, she had pictures, on both her port screen and the book her sister had made her, but it was different in person. She was just being sentimental.

As their star shifted, slipping towards the peak of the mountains it bathed them in a pinkish yellow light. She watched it set, and without realizing it her family began waking up, one by one. Even R’aja woke without crying but just crawled sleepily onto J’nai’s lap and watched the sunset with her.

Next was dinner, a modest family affair of J’nai’s favorites. Khan was, as an honored guest invited but politely declined, saying he thought the family would enjoy the good bye meal more without him. J’nai agreed.   
It was all her favorites, all the sweets. She ate her fill and mostly sat back watching her sisters speaking among themselves. Each one so good in their respective field that without work to talk about they almost didn’t know what to say. They searched for topics and mostly ended up coming back to silly jokes. R’aja sat on J’nai’s lap, and spoke very little. It was clear he was struggling to accept that she was leaving, but he’d been scolded by both his mother, and his grandparents about the crying, so he was sitting quietly.   
“Well, R’aja since you’re behaving I should ask, what do you want me to look for while I’m away? What presents should I bring you back? What do you want?”   
“A pet! A space pet! Something cool!!”   
“Alright. I’ll see what I can find that isn’t dangerous.” She promised, and kissed his forehead. 

Their star was set, and the castle was bathed in the golden light of the nearby gas giant, the white stone of it’s outer walls shining gold in it’s light. Servants brought her trunk out, across the courtyard and set it by the sleek black and grey shuttle of Khan’s. He stood by the door, waiting as J’nai crossed the courtyard, arm and arm with her mother, whose face was set in a firm line. 

She nodded to Khan as they got close to his ship, and J’nai turned to face her family. She went down the line, bidding each good bye starting with her mother and ending with K’near and R’aja who couldn’t resist crying any longer. He sobbed and when she hugged him he wouldn’t let go. He squeezed and squeezed her until finally K’near had to pull him off.   
“Be strong, Sister.” She whispered to her. “Learn how to fly his ship. Just in case.” She hissed, ever so quietly. J’nai looked her sister in the eye and nodded resolutely. As she turned to move past them, her mother couldn’t resist grabbing her wrist and hugging her one last time. Her eyes were wet, and her father looked angry, but his anger was clouded by a deep sorrow she’d only seen once before, when her mother had lost a baby before birth.   
“Good bye.” She said, through choked wet sobs, and turned around to board the ship. She gestured for the servant to carry her trunk on, but the lingered by the edge of the court yard, afraid of the alien and his odd ship. 

Khan held a hand up, and- all by himself picked the trunk up and carried it onto his ship. The eyes of everyone went round, as the trunk was so heavy it took four people to lift. Her sister J’mal rushed over to her and slipped a small laser pistol, and it’s thigh harness into her hand.   
“Just in case.” She breathed, and kissed her goodbye for the final time. J’nai had only barely enough time to slip it up her leg before he came out. 

He didn’t say anything, He just walked up to her, and held out a hand. She couldn’t look back, not again- not after all the goodbyes she’d already said- she took his hand cautiously, now that she knew how strong he was. Her hand was narrow and small in his. He held it gently, and turned to walk with her up the ramp, and onto the shuttle. She got to the doorway, feeling the eyes of her loved ones on her back when R’aja wailed desperately behind her. She couldn’t help spinning round and seeing the wailing boy trying to claw his way out of his mother's arms to get to her. 

“It’s okay, R’aja!” She called to him. “It’s okay! I’ll be back, I promise!” her chest tightened up, and she wanted to reach back for him, but that would only make it worse. “I love you!” She called, looking at each of them. Khan waited patiently. When she could take it no longer, she spun around and half ran into the little ship. Khan waved to them, and closed the door. She broke down then, and started sobbing into her hands. 

Khan comforted her by placing a large hand on her back. She turned to face him, and saw his face watching her with concern and he peaked down at her through dark lashes. “I understand your pain, I too lost my family- but they all died. I promise, you’ll see them again. We’ll come visit in a few months.” He wrapped his thick arms around her and she leaned into his chest, and his promise was actually comforting. It was soothing to know it wasn’t goodbye forever.

Khan waited until she’d calmed down, and pulled away before showing her to the cockpit.He gestured to the seat on the right, and showed her how to use the safety straps he called belts. He sat in the right seat, belted himself, and began hitting switches and knobs. Next thing she knew, they were steadily hovering into the air. She watched her family grow smaller and smaller, until the nose of the ship pointed to the sky and they were off. 

“The thrust necessary to get out of the planet's atmosphere is rough. It’s okay if you pass out, many do on their first trip up. Just focus on deep breaths, and you’ll be okay.” And as he said it, the little ship shook as it ascended. Her heart raced and her head felt light- but she wanted to see it- the ship they would live on. She wanted to see it from the outside, but as the pressure built and pressed her back against the seat with more and more force- she couldn’t stop the darkness when it came for her.


	3. Ending Pretending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Khan drops the act.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated: MATURE   
> All previously stated warnings now apply

Chapter Three

 

She gasped as light assaulted every sense. She sat bolt upright, and flailed, the room different suddenly and a pair of arms wrapped around her waist.  
“Shh, it’s alright, J’nai.” Khan’s voice was very deep in her ear, his breath hot against the nape of her neck.  
“What-”  
“You fainted when we left the atmosphere. We’re on the ship now. This is our room.” He ran his hand up and down her back as he explained.   
“Oh, so we’re on the ship now? In space?” She sat up and wiggled out of his arms to stand on her own feet. She pushed herself up, off of the bed. She could feel the pull as they moved through space, sort of like being in a smooth slow airship at home. She went to the window, and watched in fascination as the stars went by in streaks of light. She griped the edge around the small window for support, as she still felt light on her feet, but it was so- so thrilling to know that she was going faster than she’d ever gone before.

She could hear Khan’s footsteps as he came up behind her, his chest pressing against her back and his hands bracing on the wall around her. The sudden closeness made the little hairs on her arms stand up. She pressed her chest against the wall, her forehead practically touching the glass now. He followed and pressed her snuggly against the wall with his body- but it was oddly comforting, feeling held and secure while she watched stars wiz past like they were nothing.   
“H- how fast are we going?” She asked.   
“Warp 8.” He slide his right hand down the wall before moving it to her hip, and up her side, pausing on the curve of her waist.   
“I’ve been alone for a very long time.” He whispered, his mouth near her ear. “How long do you need before you’re ready for intimacy?”   
“What?” She asked, and spun around in arms to look up at him. “I- I was just- I’ve never been in space before…” She reminded him. “I’m rather light headed.”   
“I can see that.” His lips curved into a knowing smile.   
“So.. I’m ready for.. for some intimacy. Not sex yet..” She gulped, and his hand slid up to cup her breast and give it a soft squeeze. She remembered he explained how human men rarely saw breasts so they were an odd thing, but a thrilling one, in the way that space travel was for her.   
“Alright. Is this okay? Am I allowed to touch you?” He asked, voice so deep and so near her ear it made her knees weak. 

So this was it than. She’d not even been outside of this room yet to explore the ship and he was already groping and fondling her. She whimpered as he gave her breast a squeeze, and she felt her pad fill a bit more.   
“Careful- I just don’t want to stain this dress is all. I don’t mind the touching.” He frowned thoughtfully down at her.   
“Stain your dress?” He asked curiously.   
“Hmm, if you keep squeezing my breasts like that I’ll stain my dress, the pad’s nearly full up.” She explained, cheeks flushed slightly. He frowned at her for a long moment before he seemed to realize.   
“You’re… leaking milk?” He clarified.   
She nodded and frowned curiously at him now. “Don’t women on your planet have-”   
“Yes, they do- but their bodies only produce milk when they have a baby.”   
“Really? Here, or- er- on my home planet we start if we’re past puberty and a woman close to us has a baby, we all help out, and from then on we just always have it… Some fade a bit until another child is born near them, but…”  
“So the whole family helps out?” He asked, nodding as he began understanding. She nodded.   
“Usually, but we do have an abnormally large family. Between K’near and my oldest sister's, R’aja never needed me for that, but… I can’t believe one woman on earth can feed a child alone. They must have ample breasts-” She rattled this all off very quickly, but Khan’s expression had changed. He looked down at her, eyes half lidded and exhaled slowly.

He bent over and hooked his hands under her bum to lift her up, against his chest and carried her to the bed where he set her down and instantly began undoing the fitted bodice of her top. As soon as it was off, he tugged her skirts down over her hips and tossed the dress aside- the floor looked clean enough so she didn’t verbally protest. 

The look in his eyes when he gazed down at her now naked body was greed pure and simple. He looked her over, his hands running up and down her sides before hooking under her breasts.

“Humans are very- “ Her sentence cut off in a surprised sound as his mouth closed over her nipple and sucked. She put her hand on his shoulders and pushed against him. “You’re not a child!” She said urgently. “You’re already strong! You’ve no need of- ah!” She whimpered and pushed harder to no avail as he swirled his tongue across the sensitive nub. “Stop!” She demanded. 

He inhaled deeply through his nose before he let go of her breast and looked up at her. The look in his eyes was completely different from before. His eyes were full of cold determination. 

“No. This isn’t your home. You’re not a princess here. You’re mine now, and I’ll do with you as I please.” He ducked his head back down to her breast and continued drinking. She couldn’t fight the cold shakes that rattled her frame. Her entire body seemed to fill up with fear at his expression. He’d kill her, if she didn’t do as he wanted.   
“Stop quivering.” He growled from around her chest. But she couldn’t help it. She took several deep breaths to try and calm herself but to no avail.   
“There’s no need to be so frightened. I’m not going to hurt you unless you disobey me. If you do as you’re told, there’ll be no reason for me to punish you. Understand?”   
“I’m not a servant-”   
“No. You’re more of a slave.” He agreed coldly, and gave her breast a hard suck, making her gasph and shiver.   
“Hmmm, You enjoy this. Good. I’d much rather have a pet who enjoys it.” He latched back onto her breast and sucked hard. She groaned and pushed against his shoulders again- though she’d never admit it to him, it did feel nice to relieve the pressure- but if he did this, she’d never have her down time between cycles, her body would think there was a child there and start producing milk at a faster rate.   
“Stop that.” He parted from her chest and pinned her hands down on either side of her with ease. She wriggled despite this and managed to get her leg between his.   
“Let me make one thing clear- If you fight me, I’ll just go destroy your planet. None of this has to hurt, nothing I do to you has to be anything less than pleasurable but if you disobey me, I will punish you. If you fight me, I’ll punish your family, and your planet.” The look in his eyes, the cold light, neither angry, or sad but instead sure in the knowledge that he could kill everyone she knew and loved. “Is that clear?” 

“....” She couldn’t speak, for the lump in her throat. So she nodded instead. Now sure of himself, he went back to draining her breasts, and let go of her arms. Strong large hands slide up her sides and pushed under her to hold her tightly against him while he drank. She’d never even heard of an adult doing this. 

“What if this is bad for you?” She asked between pants. “What if it’s different enough from-” She couldn’t finish the sentence for he wriggled his tongue around her nipple and made her shiver and moan.   
“It’s sweet.” He looked at her, and smirked. “You want me to stop and scan a sample?” He asked with a raised brow.   
“Yes!” She said desperately hoping that meant they were done for now. 

He grinned wickedly and uncoiled himself from around her. He left the bed, fetched an empty glass from a cubby in the wall, and returned to the bed. “Turn over.” He said, and wriggled his finger in a little circle, while he knelt beside her with the empty glass. She knew right away what he was going to do. 

The cold excitement in his eyes reminded her of his recent threat, so she did as asked, turning over and waiting on her hands and knees. He knelt behind her, leaned over her and reached around her with both arms. He held the glass beneath her breast with one hand, and pinched and squeezed her right nipple with the other, drawing out the milk and collecting it in the glass until it was half full, and the milk no longer flew without excessive pinching. 

 

As soon as he moved the glass, she collapsed face first onto the pillows, panting. He climbed out of the bed, and took it over to his desk and set it down while he fiddled with his scanner. He sat down in the swivel chair beside it, and pointed the familiar blue light at the milk, and waited a moment for it to process. 

“Ahh, here we go. Calcium, Phosphorus, Sodium, Potassium, Chlorine… All good. High in Immunoglobulin A, 0.8% to 0.9% protein, 5.5% fat, 8.1% carbohydrates, and 0.1% ash (minerals)... Very like human milk, though yours does seem to be much higher in alpha-lactalbumin than a humans- which is very, very good for humans and I assume you’re kind as well.” 

She didn’t know any of those words, but she got the jist. It wasn't just safe, it was healthy. He set the scanner down, and picked up the glass. He got it to his lips before she turned away and hid her face in the pillows beneath her. She didn’t look up until she heard the soft clink of the glass being set down. It was empty now. She hide her face back in the pillows, cheeks burning with shock and embarrassment at the whole thing. 

“It felt nice, right?” He hummed, and crawled on top of her, his mouth finding her lower back and working it’s way up to her neck. “Turn over.” He whispered, a playful hint to his voice now as he kissed her ear. His voice was so deep, so close that she could nearly feel the air moving around it. She didn’t move.   
“If you disobey me, I’m going to hurt you. This is your final warning.” 

Were he a normal sized man, she’d have stayed put. Fight, and he’d kill her family but disobey and she would be punished. She was strong, she could take a beating but looking at the size of him- she doubted she’d take one from him very well. She wriggled around to roll over in place. 

“Good girl. There, you see? That wasn’t terribly hard. Was it?” He leaned down, and brushed his mouth over hers. She held very still at the touch. This must not mean the same thing to him, as it did to her. 

“What does this mean to you?” She asked, when he pulled away and started kissing back down to her breast. 

“What?” He looked up, brow raised. 

“Touching mouths?” 

“It’s something lover's do to show their attraction to one another. What does it mean to you?” 

“Something different, but it doesn’t matter.” She looked away from him towards the window, and the stars that whizzed past. “Is the computer piloting the ship?” She asked. 

“Mhm.” He nodded and flicked his tongue over her nipple before sucking on it again. She had to be nearly empty now, her breasts felt wonderfully empty. Suddenly she understood why her sisters wanted to feed R’aja so badly, even though they said he tended to bite. The thought of him, and her sisters made her stomach turn. She couldn’t think of them when Khan was doing this to her. 

He moved to the other breast, and sucked that one dry too. He held his weight on his elbows and knees while he did, and gave her breast a nice firm squeeze while he sucked. She let out a groan despite herself, and shook at the feeling of being so thoroughly empty. When he was done, he kissed his way back up to her neck, and nibbled on the bend of her jaw. When he perched himself over her like this she felt very trapped by his size, and strength. 

“I- I’d like to keep up my training, while I’m here.” She gulped, trying to keep her mind clear. “Is there a place I can-”

“Not now.” He uttered, voice dipping even lower. 

“But, later? While you’re busy I can- ah!” She gasped as he bit her earlobe, too hard. 

“Hurts?” He asked, and pulled back to fix a darkly curious gaze on her. She nodded. “In an unpleasant way?” He clarified. She nodded again. He scoffed and went back to kissing her neck while his hands groped and squeezed at her breasts. 

He shifted his weight and wedged his knee between her legs.   
“Wait- we’d said- no sex yet!” She wriggled towards the head of the bed. He sighed angrily and glared at her.   
“Come, here.” He pointed to the spot on the bed she’d just vacated.   
“But you said- before you said that-”

He grabbed her ankle and pulled her down the bed towards him. She yelped and scrambled to keep her head from hitting the frame of the bed. He scooted to the side of the bed, and dragged her over his lap, so his knees dug into her stomach and ribs. She wasn’t sure what he was doing, if his plan was sex than this was the wrong position. He placed his hand on her back and held her firmly in place, as he slapped her butt. She yelped, and jerked away from the slap but his grip was too strong. He slapped her cheeks again, and again, his broad wide hand stinging the supple flesh. She shouted and wriggled against him. 

“I told you what would happen if you disobeyed me. You’re lucky I’m not considering that little maneuver fighting.” He slapped her butt again, and again. Each slap hurting worse than the last, the pain of the one before having no time to fade before he was slapping again. Was this normal for human relationships? She stopped squirming, thinking maybe if she was still for a bit he’d stop- but he didn’t. Not until she was sobbing into her arms, trying to catch a breath between the hits, but each one knocking the air out of her. His hand lowered, slapping her upper thighs and that hurt even worse. She jerked forward, a cry more shrill than the others echoing off the walls while he slapped her upper thighs again, and again, and again. She lost track of how many, before it was all she could do to choke down gulps of air between rattling sobs and hard slaps. 

After what felt like hours, he stopped slapping and dragged his calloused hand across her burning cheeks and thighs. It felt like a course rock dragging over a burn now- but it wasn’t as bad as the slapps, so she gulped down plenty of air and tried to breathe through the violent shakes. He bent over her, pushed her hair out of the way and brushed his lips over the point of her ear.   
“Now, next time I tell you to do something, you’ll do it. Won’t you, pet?” He muttered. She nodded, franticly. “Good, because it’s important we have trust if this will work.” That made her look over her shoulder at him in shock, and anger. Trust?! 

 

“You now trust that I will punish you for disobeying, and soon enough you’ll trust that I won’t do something I told you I wouldn’t. And, hopefully, you’ll trust that i’ll destroy your planet if you fight me, or try to escape without a demonstration.” She turned away and rest her head on her arms while she continued trying to catch her breath. He lifted her off of his lap and eased her on to the bed, right way round. 

He let her crawl to the head of the bed properly, and lay down on her stomach. She didn’t like lying like this, it usually hurt her back a little but none of that could hurt worse than she imagined the sheets would right now.   
“Stay put. I’ll be back in a moment.” He lifted the blankets over her legs, but didn’t raise them high enough to cover the sore parts of her butt and thighs, which she was grateful for.   
“Okay.” 

He left the room, and she used the moment alone to compose herself and get her breath under control. She felt so drained, now. Exchaused, despite having only woken from being passed out a few short minutes ago. It was remarkable how quickly he dropped the ruse of being a good person, or a hero. How quickly he went from helping her carry bags to beating her. He’d let parts of this show back home, but she’d thought it was just his odd human ways. She was glad her family didn’t know this was happening. Her mother and father would be distraught. They all would. 

He returned a few moments later, and sat on the edge of the bed beside her. She kept her head down, pressed against the pillows “This will help.” He said, and something cold touched her burning cheeks- she flinched at the cold, but it soon turned into soothing relief as he rubbed some sort of thick cream over her butt and thighs. She looked back at him, wondering why he would do this if it was meant to be a punishment. 

“Why are you… doing this?” She asked, confusion evident in her face and voice. 

“Your punishment is over now.” Was all the explanation he offered. He finished rubbing the cream into the skin, and set the jar aside. She almost thanked him- but then she caught herself and buried her face back in the pillows. She could hear rustling as he moved around the bed to crawl in on the other side. He scooted over to her, and laid on his side beside her. He drew his fingertips lightly across her back lightly in ways that sent pleasant shivers up and down her spine. She looked at him again, frowning.   
“Why-”  
“Do you want me to stop?” He looked amused. She frowned and didn’t say anything.   
“But I thought you were upset with-”   
“You’ve been punished, it’s over now.” He let his hand wander over her shoulders, and down to her hips as well. “I’m not an unreasonable man. If you obey me, this could be very nice for you.”   
“Ok.” Was all she could say. She didn’t want to think too long or hard about his logic since it didn’t make any sense.

After a few moments of quiet, she decided to ask   
“Khan, Why did you save our planet, if you didn’t actually want anything from my father?” She asked.   
“I did want something from him.” He corrected, greedy eyes fixed on her.   
“I’m not a thing, and you couldn’t have known that he would allow this- you couldn’t have even known he’d have a daughter let alone that we’d be genetically compatible with you.” She turned a little bit, so she was partly lying on her side so she could look at him without twisting her neck painfully. She regretted it though, because as soon as her breasts weren’t squished against the bed under her- his hands were on them. 

His lips pulled into a little smile at her and he grinned. “Well, at least you’re not an idiot. This would be so boring if you were.” He pinched her nipple between two fingers. “Alright, fine. The ship that attacked you is part of a dying race, that’s been at war with my people for nearly two hundred years. This was their last ship. But that’s not honestly why I killed them. I needed supplies from their ship, to repair some of the damage done to mine and I knew that I could remove that pathetic, inferior species from existence without so much as a hand slap from the leadership back on earth.” 

He didn’t care about killing. He’d said as much before but now there was no denying it. “Than your father hailed me, and thanks me for saving them. Honestly, I didn’t even know your planet had intelligent life before I arrived and did a scan, let alone humanoid. He asked me to come down to the planet so he could offer me a reward as thanks. I figured, at the very least a friendly alliance with the people on a lovely little planet would do me well later, so even if he had nothing I wanted, I’d still get something out of it later.” 

“What could we have done for you later without space travel?” She asked.

“Give me a place to lay low if I were to encounter some enemy ships, for example.” 

“Wouldn’t they just follow you to us?”

“Only if they saw me land there.” He shrugged. She frowned at him, so he really didn’t care how much danger he put her home in. He was just there to have an ally later- than he saw someone he wanted. 

“We’ve never seen your kind before. Surely you must come from far enough away that you’ve not got enemies here?”

“I’ve found it’s rather easy to make enemies.” He put his hand on her shoulder and for a moment she thought he was going to push her onto her back and start sucking on her breasts again- but then he just ran his hand down her arm and closed his hand around hers. She watched the little gesture curiously. He just held her hand in his, his eyes fixed on his own closed hand. 

“How long have you been alone on this mission?” She asked softly. 

“Five years.” He said matter of factly. “A little more.” 

“And you’ve been alone that whole time?”

“Not completely. I’ve stopped at other planets along the way to make allies.” He squeezed her hand gently before loosening his grip and opening his hand. She kept her hand pressed against his. He seemed so fascinated by their hands. 

“You… like hands?” She asked. He didn’t look away from their hands and let the corner of his lips turn up into a smile. 

“Not particularly, You just have very small, hands.” He mused. 

“That’s funny, because I was just thinking you have very large hands.” She pressed her hand flat against his. When she lined up the base of her palm with his, the tip of her middle finger barely touched the 2nd knuckle of his middle finger. 

“Why do you find this so fascinating?” She wondered aloud. 

“Mhm.” He closed his hand around hers again, and opened it, then laced their fingers together, and let go again. He was just playing, now she realized. But at least it meant he was giving her breasts a break. “I’m just about other ways in which our size differences might be more fun.” 

That threw her for a moment, and for one wild second she imagined riding his shoulders and him finding it very easy but from the lustful, half lidded look in his eyes, she knew what he meant, and the ridiculous image shattered from her mind. She gulped, and wanted to withdraw her hand and curl in on herself, but she also didn’t want him to start groping her tender breasts again, so she let him fidget with her hand until he’d had enough. 

“Tomorrow night. That should give the cream time to work, so it won’t be painful.” He decided. She flushed and looked away, down at her pillow. She wriggled back onto her stomach, his hand found the small of her back and he began tracing little circles with the same light touch he’d just used earlier. It felt nice.   
“Should we- be worried about… pregnancy?” She asked him. “We don’t know yet what would happen if-”

“I intend to find out.” He said so quickly, and so coolly that she physically shivered. Would having his child kill her? She gulped hard. He was so large- she doubted she’d be able to handle it. “Tomorrow, at some point we’ll have to go to the med bay and run some tests. There is birth control I can use in the meantime.” 

Her head snapped up and she looked at him, baffled.   
“You mean you’re going to run some tests to find out? Not just-”

“No, why would I do that and risk killing you? You’d be fairly useless to me dead, and then I’d never be able to return to that lovely little planet of yours for a vacation.” He teased. 

“You do plan on going back?” She asked in disbelief. 

“Of course I do.” He laughed. “I promised on god the mother that I would bring you back, didn’t I?”   
“Yes but…” She narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously. “You also- You-” She thought back to their interactions and tried to find a time when he’d said he wouldn’t hurt her. He’d never said any such thing. He’d never even promised she’d be safe. She pushed herself up and sat on her legs to ponder this- the stinging pain her cheeks helping to clear her mind a bit. 

He’d never once promised her safety, or kindness. When she thought back to everything he had said to her about the deal, it was just expressing that he understood she would miss her family. That was it. She supposed he’d asked if she was okay, once or twice- but he didn’t lie. Not even to her father. He smirked at her as he watched the realization light up her face. 

“Captain, you’re being hailed.” The cool calm computer voice echoed through the room. He sat up straight and climbed out of bed. IT was now that she noticed he was naked for the first time. As he walked barefoot across the room to dress, she took a good long look at him, and decided that tomorrow night could take as long as he needed to get here. 

He dressed quickly, and left her alone than. The door automatically sliding shut behind him as after he passed. She jumped up, and looked around for her clothes, but found only the formal dress she’d worn here- he hadn’t brought her clothes in yet, and that thing would take too long to put on properly. She opened cupbords until she found his closet, and pulled one of the black long sleeved uniform shirts on over her head. It was huge across her shoulders, less so around her hips, but it was more than long enough to cover her butt. 

She pushed the sleeves up to her elbow and slipped into her shoes before dashing out of the room, in hopes to follow him, and hear what was being said. She found herself in a long sleek, dark hallway, and he was nowhere in sight.


End file.
